


Second First Time

by SerArthurHeath



Series: Sword  Art Online Party Of Three Reality [1]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Play, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Lemon, Oral Sex, Smut, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerArthurHeath/pseuds/SerArthurHeath
Summary: After a turbulent start, Kirito and Asuna made a relationship in the Death Game world of Aincrad that would define them to their core and lead them to sacrifice everything in that world for each other, bound as husband and wife and taking each other's virginity, at least in the virtual realm. After the depth of their sacrifice saw them die together but somehow survive thanks to Kirito beating the game, they were kept further apart until Kirito found and retrieved Asuna's mind once more and brought her back from her extended coma into reality.Romantically and emotionally they continued their relationship as if nothing had ever changed, but physically the wear of 2 years being trapped followed by the spatial distance and other commitments on their time in reality held back the renewal of their sexual journey together. This was not helped by their uniquely awkward situation of taking each other's virginity again.A couple of months after Asuna came belatedly out of her coma and dating Kirito in the flesh, both find the courage to relive that first time with uncanny resemblance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really adore the Kirito and Asuna sweet, weird interaction, with its unique set up as they went through so much in such a different world before having to work out how much of that carries over to real life and how much they pretend never happened. 
> 
> I felt the romance itself was something they would always know carried over, but the sexual aspect of their relationship would surely initially be very weird, given they would still be physically virgins but intimately know each other, and that would take some time to work out for both of them as they readjusted to the world. I thought, given the sweet awkwardness we see before and during the infamous Chapter 18.5, it would be fun to try and mirror that as best as possible, whilst acknowledging what they knew of each other by this point.
> 
> This is only my 2nd fanfic, so be gentle.

"You murderer".

 

Despite being frozen in the instant before fragmenting, the moment of death, the killer's wan face looked almost smug. He had murdered a man minutes ago and would have added to that number, and now he was dead, but forcing Kirito into experiencing the same sin seemed to make the snake feel superior or even adequate for the first time even more so than when he had been slowly inching his sword into Kirito's helpless body. Immediately the face shattered into specks of light, but now as it had the first time months ago that expression, that smirk of winning was burnt into Kirito's retinas and mind, and those words reverberated in his psyche.

 

Kirito woke drenched in sweat, the echoes of Kuradeel's (he wished he didn't know his name) last barb slipped under new words, thankfully less malign. 

 

"Hey! Big brother, it's time for school!"

Luckily Suguha's greeting could distract him from reliving that old pain for a bit. Especially as he WAS running late as usual and today wasn't just another day at the SAO Survivor School but the final day before the summer break. A day of mixed blessings- Kirito had a lot of learning (both for school and advancing his own private project) as well as gaming planned for the next few weeks but he enjoyed school and most importantly this would be the last day for a little while that he got to see Yuuki Asuna outside of VRMMORPG context.

The thought of seeing Asuna-san made his chest and stomach flutter, but the happiness he felt with every musing of her quickly gave way to the icier turning in the same viscera that came with remembering her and imagining her gone. It had been so under control whilst school was in session, he had been busy and happy and seeing friends all day in class as well as on ALO, but as this first term came to an end, so had his illusion of control. The counsellors had noticed something was up as was their job, he suspected, but he figured there wasn't a lot of experience they could possibly have with this kind of thing, and brushed their fumbling questions away. Kirito had dealt with guilt and fear of loss for nearly 2 years in Aincrad. Smoothing out a mask was easy. Usually so was tricking himself into forgetting what he had had to go through to survive, but obviously now that was under some strain.

 After a quick breakfast with his family, he said goodbye to aunt Midori who would be away with his uncle for the weekend, a well earned escape together with Kirito and his sister trusted to look after themselves and the house at their age. Suguha rushed off first with her kendo gear ready for practice straight after the school day stopped, and Kirito shoved his things into a bag, just about on time after wolfing down his food, hugging sister as they went opposite ways out of the door. The Survivor school was a short journey on his bike, and distracted or not, driving was the only way he would make it there without risking penalty for lateness. He'd see his sister later. Luckily fear of what might torment him in sleep had meant that Kirito had been awake late into the night to work on all his projects, personal and school, and he was fully up to date on work for the last day of education.

The journey was uneventful, but close enough to a late start that he didn't have time to see any of his friends before class. First up, mathematics. Luckily a subject Kirito didn't need a lot of focus to manage with, because he was already feeling the effects of his troubled and shortened night's rest.

Kirito drifted his way through his school day. He was often distracted by daydreams but today was different, affected by his still raw nightmare from the night before and his anxiety about parting from Asuna again reflected in the free fall sensation in his stomach. He survived through classes, unable to concentrate on much bar the terror and guilt of that past, and the worry and uncertainty of the future. He also hadn't slept well, recalling any number of events when he had drifted off: Sachi, the Laughing Coffins, himself all dying. This bit him back hard now, stress and tiredness coaxing his eyes shut only to slam them open again with fleeting but vivid images flashing across his hypnogogic mind. The worst ones, that reflected his fear of letting Asuna go:  Kirito bleeding out helpless on the ground until a lightning flash struck the blade from his abdomen, only for Asuna to watch a falling blow coming to claim her, invited by her own mercy and goodness; Asuna in half undress, both he and her powerless as a man faced monster ripped her clothes from her chest; Asuna cut down, her life for his, as a man in red and white watched with mild curiosity but no passion or empathy.

And the result of fighting back, the words. You Murderer.

It was harder to be strong enough here, without his swords and with the release from furious purpose. Hard to filter out what they had suffered and what he had done. Today, too hard. At the end of a dreary lecture just before lunch, Kirito's eyes opened from his haunted flirting with merciless sleep and he felt for the first time in months the threat of tears.

Thankfully the bell interrupted. Lunchtime. Time with Asuna, before she left for home and the Summer rest period. Time which would be happy, being with her, but also a step closer to a threshold and a reminder of what had and might have been, and so time that came with fear. He couldn't let her see his fear, or she'd be upset, which was about the only way he could feel worse right now. So, all in all, time for another mask, like he had worn in Aincrad until she unmasked him. He'd worn several faces. Beater. Solo Player. Black Swordsman. Why was the face of Kazuto any harder a mask to wear, for Kirito, if it kept Asuna protected from his own demons?

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kirito went through lunch with Asuna, Rika and Keiko on autopilot, offering little other than nods, forced smiles and non-committal monosyllables, unable to focus on the present. In the brief periods of presence in the moment he worried the girls would pick up on his anxiety, but he figured he was usually taciturn anyway and they mostly tended to fuel the conversation themselves. He wasn't good at small talk and he was good enough at half-listening to get away with semi-conscious short answers that fitted context when asked for an opinion in between his brooding and automatic bites of the sandwich his aunt had packed for him. It seemed to fool Rika and Keiko at least but Asuna gave him occasional sideways glances that he struggled to read without his full attention. 

The meal finished with a bit of time to spare before the final half day of classes, and their two friends wanted to get some final schoolwork touched up and left, promising a last goodbye after lessons were over later. Asuna and himself had no last minute changes to make and had a little while to spare before they needed to head to the classroom. She suggested a walk outside, so Kirito nodded. This averbal reply resulted in a raised eyebrow from the older girl, but she kept silent as it seemed her boyfriend wanted until their walk had reached a secluded spot in the garden a while from any of the buildings, and out of easy view from any windows.

Seeming happy that any conversation and pressure wouldn't be publicised and upset her beloved more than he clearly already was, she span and interrogated him gently but clearly.

 

"Kirito-Kun, what's wrong? You've, um, been so distracted and sad, this isn't how we're meant to feel before the holidays start".

Asuna's question cut through him as sharply as his memory's had earlier. What was wrong, indeed? Plenty, but it seemed so futile and childish if he said it out loud. He was being stabbed in the gut by a dead man's words? He couldn't handle a fear of the past repeated that he knew was irrational? He couldn't move on from a painful ordeal they had both escaped, and the cold guilt from that which still soaked his bones? Also, if Asuna knew he was hurting and worried, she would hurt and worry too, the truth wasn't worth it.

"Uh, ah, nothing! This is how I usually look, there's no difference, really!" Her gaze narrowed, suspicion tempering the concern as she looked through his dark eyes into the soul she had started to know as deeply as her own. "You usually look serious. Sad isn't serious, and there's stress underneath as well. I've seen you look less concerned fighting for your life, and if you're concerned so am I. Hmm. You might as well tell me what it's about so I don't spend the next 4 weeks worrying about what's worrying you, trying to guess when we meet up online. It's fairer to tell me, really".

That did it. The guilt got another layer at the thought of hurting Asuna even more than breaking silence might, and the reminder that he wouldn't see his girlfriend face to face, to be able to protect her, to risk losing her for a third time, cracked his resolve. Tears started to well behind his treacherous eyes and Kirito opened his mouth to speak. "I..."

It felt like a year passed before the first syllable left his mouth: by this time the first teardrop had struck the floor, and Asuna's gentle arms had wrapped around him in a tender embrace. "It's ok. Whatever it is, it's ok. I'm here, I said I would be the one to protect you and I am, and we always did fight things better together".

Kirito took a moment, grateful for the compassionate understanding that epitomised his soulmate's character. When he spoke again, he just about managed to hold the sobbing from his voice, but not the tremor he felt in his chest.

"I'm just scared, Asuna. I can't live without you, and I'm scared to be apart again. Scared that if I say goodbye, something will happen, just like after Aincrad, and I know it makes no sense, but the thought is stuck in my mind. Then my mind spent the last few nights stuck replaying memories from Aincrad, 

Kirito didn't have to glance at her face to sense the sympathy radiating from Asuna.

"Oh, Kirito. Of course it's not alright. I understand, it's only months since we escaped that game, and nothing ended for either of us. But I promise I will be fine. You'll see me every day in Alfheim, now that it's been purged of that awful man's influence. I know Aincrad made us both see friends die, pressured us to risk and lose our lives, even forced you to kill." At this moment she paused and tipped Kirito's chin up as she held him, so he met her eyes and sank into her reassuring gaze. "If you hadn't killed Kuradeel, he would have killed us both, so in that case you saved me. When we died, ah, we saved everyone and ended up alive for it. Even so, not everything that happened in the game was bad. We lost friends, but we made them too. We lost each other, but now we have each other, forever. Not everything that happened on that day with Kuradeel was bad either. In fact, at least one thing shortly afterward was pretty magical, as I remember it".

With that implication, recalling his proposal and presupposed proposition (and the awkwardness and the slap mark on Kirito's face that this had caused, for opposite reasons than one might expect), a blush rose in her cheeks and spread across their shared space to his face. After Kirito had understood what she had assumed he had suggested, and what she had wanted, they had shared each other's protection once more, this time along with the comfort of their close bodies in one bed, and the next day had made good on what they had both wanted but skirted around with the ultimate sharing of intimacy. Those remembered moments, as well as the less physical but just as tender ones they had spent together before and since, were a balm to Kirito's raw memory and aching soul, but the opposite to his fasting body. Thanks to their schedule at school, distance apart outside it and recently improved physical frailty, they had not had the opportunity to be that private since SAO. In fact, with the conventions and expectations of Japanese society, even kissing or getting as physical as this hug had been a rarity, away from prying eyes that disapproved of public displays of affection. That was before adding in the factor of mild envy from some of their mutual female friends... So being reminded of his first time, with this same wonderful beautiful woman embracing him now, and the heat of their bodies entwined, had a profound effect on Kirito's body and mind together. Better than the bleakness that had been haunting him the past few days though.

 

The gratitude for Asuna's comfort as well as reliving of those romantic experiences managed to cleanse his body of the somatisation of his distress, chest filled with warmth rather than a fathomless depth of emptiness and the heat spread, embarrassingly, lower down his body to an area that with this proximity Asuna was certain to notice. Indeed, he could feel his now tumid member rising enough to gently touch her thigh, and as he met her eyes again he saw them widen slightly, but also saw the hint of a smile in them. Her lips had curled up a little as well, making it clear she had noticed his physical arousal and was amused by it but not disgusted.

"Well, it's not like I haven't missed, um, this kind of thing", now her face was close to fuchsia in shade, and obviously getting warmer by the second. "But this is a pretty inappropriate place for it. Lucky Rika didn't hang about or this would make her crazy! Plus soon you'll have to wait a few minutes before you can safely walk where people might see, and it's going to make us late for our last classes". The last comment was made with a delicate brush of her upper leg against his still half-woken organ, and a tweak of her mouth that made it clear she was making one of her rare, but special teases. Asuna was usually so proper and unfailingly kind that people assumed she was shy and retiring, and certainly in her way and to a degree she could be shy, but with Kirito she often unleashed her rapier wit with the deftness she handled her actual rapier, and beneath her quiet patience when brought to surface she had hidden depths of temper, steely will and the boldness she was unsheathing now.

Letting go of him, now in a precarious state that made his state of mind not completely obvious but certainly would impair his gait if he thought about that shared experience or his beautiful partner in it any more, she stepped back, blush fading but face still warm. Her true, full smile now extended to her mouth and eyes, a sight truly beautiful especially to him, that he loved seeing more and more of, transfiguring her face from what was already undeniable beauty into radiance. "I love you Kirito-kun, and I will look after you, even if you embarrass me getting all excited in public. We can talk more after class, but... we might be able to relive the happier moments of that time sooner than you think, rather than just the low points in your sleep. My train back home isn't free until quite late tomorrow, so if you're free and your family don't mind, ah, my parents are letting me book a nice hotel nearby tonight." The blush was back and Kirito's task walking back inconspicuously without covering his crotch now seemed all but impossible, "The bed is a double, and if you are feeling fragile again, perhaps you can , what did you say, 'be with me'? 'Stay the night'? For security and comfort like you meant before... or for the other stuff. If you want to".

 

There was little imagination as to what that meant, and Kirito knew his aunt and uncle were away and Suguha would cover for him. He quickly stuttered that it would be nice, and to catch Asuna after the lesson ended, and made his now very stunted, late and inelegant journey to the classroom, hands in pockets and bend slightly over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come guys, just slowly adding to this  
> The explicit content starts next chapter, and then either a later chapter or a new story will introduce Sinon in what is hopefully an interesting way.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirito was just as distracted for his afternoon of school as he had been for the morning, but in a completely different, cleaner way. Asuna's words had been effectively explicit for her, and the thought of losing his real world virginity to his perfect wife from what seemed like a past life was almost all consuming. They had been through countless trials together now, and though this one was also daunting (they had had sex in Aincrad but Kirito was aware that pleasant as that was it was a mere simulation, with approximations of their real bodies and probably imperfect sensations) it felt thrilling. The ghosts of his earlier emotional scars still flittered occasionally into his preoccupied mind, but his libido and fixation on what might happen this evening left little space for them.

Classes finished, farewells were said to professors and fellow classmates alike. He briefly wondered what demons his fellow school age survivors were also going through. Perhaps it was self-centered of him to assume that nobody was going through the same, but there weren't many as young as Asuna and he involved in the front lines where death was every present and not many that had clashed with Laughing Coffin. Still, he felt a little guiltier and absurd about monopolising those feelings of guilt. He caught up with Asuna and the rest of the gang outside the main entrance, all smiles and 'see you later'. Lisbeth, sorry, Rika, and Keiko had family stuff this evening so none of them would be on ALO tonight, and they planned to meet up at the usual place there on Sunday. Once they had gone, the plan was to take Asuna on his motorbike to a restaurant for some Shabu-shabu, then settle down in the hotel Asuna had booked, which looked like a fancy one.

As she slipped onto his bike, straddling the seat behind him, wrapping her arms firmly around his chest, Asuna murmured in his left ear. "Hey, I know you probably haven't thought about this, knowing you, but uh, in case you were worried it's my period coming up in a couple of days, so we're pretty safe from a baby side of things". Her face was beet red now. "Next time we should probably get some condoms but you don't need to worry right now. Plus you're my only ever partner and I'm yours, right?". Taken aback at her forwardness and bluntness, Kirito assented, then, acutely aware of her warm body pressing on his back, her loving embrace and the hot breath down his neck, he put his helmet on and started to drive.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. The food was pretty good, but Kirito noted not as good as the meal Asuna had cooked on the date they were recreating, which brought a genuine, proud smile to Asuna's face. She spoke about how much she loved to cook, how staying at the weekday dorm at the Survivor school gave her more opportunity to practice whereas at home the serving staff did all the catering, and how much she looked forward to doing all her cooking once she went to college. Kirito reminded her that he'd never eaten a proper meal made by her in reality, which they both promised to resolve as their next date. Then they pattered into small talk, about Kirito's AI interface project which Asuna found interesting especially as it would let Yui interact more with the non-virtual world, both their siblings, and such. As they spoke and texted frequently from day to day, they quickly exhausted minor matters, so Asuna brought up what was on her mind, nervously but relatively secure that in the bustling restaurant nobody was likely to overhear.

 

"So, uh, we still have a bit of time left in the meal and we've got the choice between awkward silence, bringing up sex and killing the moment later on, or having a proper talk about exactly what has been bothering your dreams, Kirito-Kun. I'm guessing you want to pick the actually useful option?"

After some verbal fumbling, he began to offload, helped that most of the issues were known at a basic level to his old SAO partner anyway. He revisited how he felt guilty about Sachi (and the beginnings of feelings they had had for each other) and the Midnight Cat Guild, the stress he had put on himself as a self-pronounced Beater to take heat from other beta testers. The self-disgust he felt for taking lives, no matter how necessary, and the disappointment at himself for desperately wanting to be able to forget that again. The helplessness he felt remembering losing her. And the combining of these ghosts in his nightmares, growing worse as the milestone of the holiday had approached. 

 

Asuna listened in non-judgmental silence, tilting her head and nodding to encourage him to continue. At last, once he had run out of words to say and their empty dessert bowls were carried away by serving staff, she announced. "Kirito, nobody can know all these things you have suffered but you. However, I can understand and share a lot of that, and want you to know you can always talk to me if things get bad, and I will do anything in my power to help you. When we were in Aincrad, before we started spending more time with each other, I had nightmares every time I closed my eyes, tinged with guilt, fear, all those things. But once I started dreaming of you, they stopped. I dreamt only of you, and started to understand my feeling for you were something deep and intimate. So, if I can't help you right now in any other way, I want to make you dream only of me. Come on, our room is waiting". 

She said the last part with no blush, no hesitancy, just sincerity and love, and soul emboldened by her calm bravery, Kirito followed her, after paying, from the restaurant to their nearby hotel. Despite their obvious young age, with the Yuuki name they had no problems getting their room key, and with the early meal they had time to spare.

Once they were both inside though, some of the bravado deflated. Kirito was intensely aroused, and could feel the movement in his groin as he had a few hours ago, but the nerves, though much less brutal and cutting than the earlier fear, nonetheless roiled in his gut like a bag of snakes, and Asuna seemed just as nervous. They had both been here before, with just as much tension, but doing this again in the real world seemed just as daunting as their first time, as slightly different people though just as in love as the reflections they had projected in SAO. They prepared for their second first time, the bizarreness of that concept not taking away from the difficulty in making the first move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the sexual stuff

This time they at least had the experience to draw courage from, and the knowledge that inexperienced as they had been in that memory, the lovemaking had been improbably good.

Lust and love overcoming his inertia, Kirito made the first motion, this time the one to start removing clothing. In a fumbled haste, he tossed aside his dark biking jacket and with just a little struggle pulled his black shirt over his head, then closed the space between them with quick strides, lips meeting hers, mouth stealing her breath, as they both rushed to add her own top to the pile on the floor. Catching her stolen breath after an immeasurable chain of passionate, nearly desperate kisses, she couldn't help but giggle, her happy smile bordering on a self-satisfied smirk.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Kirito asked, somewhat winded. "Well, ah, two things really", the red faced beauty panted. "First that this time one of us didn't end up standing here unclothed alone" (the emphasis reminding her boyfriend with mild reproach which of them had been embarrassed and half-naked on that occasion).

"But also we haven't exactly outgrown our stereotypes. Do you ever wear another colour?" She gestured to the all black outfit on the floor with one hand as she helped him unbutton his, also black, jeans and start their journey to join them. She had the grace (in every meaning of the word) to look abashed as they wordlessly extended the implication of her statement: her jacket had been white trimmed with scarlet, and Kirito could see her blouse was unblemished white too, with her skirt deep red. He hadn't seen them yet, but Asuna blushed at the knowledge that her lingerie, specially chosen just in case Kirito had agreed to this opportunity to join her tonight, was white lace and red cotton too. Hopefully it would be a pleasant surprise but the colour scheme would not be.

Kirito lifted the top garment up as she lifted her arms above her head, and received his first glimpse, but his mind was nowhere near what colour his lover had chosen, appreciating the daring cut of her brassiere only. Her lips locked onto his again, with a hard kiss before she settled into a longer more gentle one, and with an assisted shimmy of her hips, her skirt hit the ground. He helped direct her backwards towards the plush, vast bed, stepping out of that vestment that had dropped to her slim ankles, and she broke their embrace, hot face now showing hunger and wistfulness, and backed down to the bed, falling to sit on the edge of it, finally giving Kirito his first look at her true body nearly bared to him. His eyes drank her in: drank in her long legs, still skinnier than she'd have liked after her coma, but perfect to him; her bust held proud in in its silken cage; the meeting of her smooth thighs and still protected sex; long hair in her classic braid but already a little wild with the beginnings of their fervour; her serene, perfect face, made perfect by its frank kindness as well as flawless beauty.

"Will you let me look this time?" He said those words with a hint of gentle mockery but a more generous helping of genuine concern. Silent, cheeks rose, she gave a small nod and with no hesitation unclasped her bra, sharing her tear drop breasts. 

He had seen an approximation on their first night, the one they were recreating, together, but found that despite their intimacy and marriage in that world, she still held new things to discover here: they were the same size, larger than handfuls, looking firm with nipples very much pointed towards the object of her desire. But the nipples were longer than SAO had guessed they were, with each areola slightly wider, about the size of a coaster, but much darker, a nearly cherry red that on the pale skin of her bosom mirrored her famous uniform. Her breasts were moving with heavy breaths as this warrior woman contemplated what happened next. Then the smooth oil painting of he face furrowed into a frown, despite the pleasant image of his still slim, toned torso.

 

"Not fair again, Kirito-Kun! You can look, but where's my view? I'm here all over again, posing for you whilst you have half your clothes still on". He moved quickly to remedy that, hauling his unbuttoned trousers down with some effort, his penis now fully erect and obstructing his task, the throbbing also demanding much of his attention, letting Asuna stifle another laugh at the clumsiness and the enthusiasm of his movements as well as the revelation, of course, that his tight boxers were black too. Eager to avoid another snipe, with just a moment's pause, he pulled those down too, but was 'rewarded' with an uncharacteristic whistle. Loving teasing aside, Asuna's eyes were searing with hunger now, seeing for the first time his neat dark curls and a pleasant surprise of her own. With a dainty hand that felt like fire on his sensitive timber, she caressed and then delicately held him for the first time, admiring how hard yet spongy it was (a feeling the game hadn't fully simulated), touching a trickle of pre-cum and spreading it across the tip. "It's bigger here! Um, I think I really like it, actually, it feels different". Her usually feminine voice was noticeably more husky, and Asuna, biting her lower lip, locked eyes with her hero once again, begging him tacitly to touch her back.

He hadn't thought about it recently, but she was probably right. In the game he had discovered that, not measured in the body scan to calibrate the NerveGear, his penis had been estimated to be a little bigger than his body possessed, but after 2 transformative years had passed in real time, he found that on waking he had outgrown that representation in length and girth, to the degree that his aunt, after some embarrassing comments (especially with Suguha pretending not to listen), had needed to buy an entire draw of new larger underwear. After that, he had had no reason to reflect on it, but the impressed tone mixed with lust in Asuna's voice managed to somehow turn him even further.

 Not the time to get distracted by SAO again though. Liquid metal in his chest, Kirito slowly pushed her back, laying her down flat on the bed, her chest heaving, her eyes closing in preparation for ecstasy. He locked lips with her again, first passionately and almost aggressively before sinking into a salvo of tender kisses, each of them surrendering to the other's affectionate co-mingling, tasting the clean, slightly sweet flavour of their lips, mouth, tongue. The kisses became longer as Kirito dropped one hand to the small of Asuna's back, tugging her glistening, burning body onto his, the warmth seeping into him, her breasts pressed into his chest, through into his heart and feeling like his blood would boil. He broke off to gaze at her face, frozen in a perfect picture of bliss, then started to paint a trail with his mouth out across her face, tiny pecks on the corner of her mouth then he cheek, licking her jawline and nipping her ear, before whispering, in a quiet but intense voice, "Are you going to come for me without touching you again? My little Flash?" At the same time as his mouth traced a path across her face his free right hand mirrored it, mapping out from a brush of her neck and hair, hovering, just teasing the skin the skin of the hollow of her collar and then onto her soft, full left breast, rubbing the perimeter of her cherry areola before rolling over her attentive nipple. As she moaned, he pinched, a little hard, drawing a louder, plaintive cry.

Stripped of sounds except her visceral groans, she said nothing but he saw and felt her frantic nodding, pushing her clothed pelvis into his, both acutely aware of his steel hard member pressing its length across her thigh. She sank back and he moved his head to comfort her lonely other breast, the wet flame of her tongue playing over its curve. With his left hand he slipped beneath her panties to cradle one sculpted buttock and and caress the cleft between it and its twin. His other hand massaged one breast, alternating between tweaking her hard nipple, massaging and caressing her contours, kneading her firm mound, and he kept up the variety his mouth on the other, now kissing, now lapping, now sucking, first gently then building the intensity until with a full body shudder her dam broke and she half-squealed her first climax, hands gripping his hair tightly.  

"Ow, uh, why am I like this? Coming so quickly, ah! Kirito-Kun, my love, please, touch me lower!" That was half begging, half demanding, torn between the confident commander and needy virgin. Unable to resist either the plea or the command, he lowered his right to her now utterly soaked through undergarment, sliding beneath it to explore her half-familiar terrain below: sopping, wide open lips, burning vulva and all, coating his fingers in an instant as he searched for, and quickly found as by coincidence the game had picked its location fairly accurately, her most sensitive nub. To silence the song of her own moans, Asuna, hands traversing over his lithe body, lowered her mouth to Kirito's smooth chest, and repaid his gift, nibbling at his nipples, one (well, two) of his most sensitive spots, causing his breath to quicken. Her grip found his manhood at full attention and slippery with lubrication, and she started to stroke it slowly. 

 

Patience melting away with her rhythmic action, he sped up his own rubbing on her now prominent clitoris with his thumb and slid one and then a second finger inside her, encouraged by the ease with which they entered her hot, ready passage. He half pulled her final clothing down and, as she started to cry out again between her mouth's visits to his chest and neck, and started to rock her pelvis faster and faster to move with his fluttering thumb, he started to move the fingers inside her and buried his face into her hair.

"AH, oh God!" 

Repeat climaxing seemed to be as natural for Asuna in this world as the virtual one. Kirito was rapidly approaching joining her as she pulled harder on him, movements becoming jerky for a while as she struggled with control over her own body. Not wanting to spill his seed just yet, he moved his arms and torso together in a slick motion and yanked her panties below her knees whilst bringing his head level with her navel, starting a new trail of kisses down her tight abdomen to her parted thighs. With one hand and her help, they flicked the wet underwear off her legs and onto the floor, and Kirito breathed burning air onto her thigh. Kissing the sweat off her skin where her elegant hip protruded, he took her in with all of his senses: the savour of her salty skin, and hints of delicate salt and sweet fruit from where juices had run a little; the heat of her radiating over his eager face, and the silken feel of her loin on his cheek; the wetness of her sex as he replaced his hand between her legs; the appealing mewls she was producing at the sensation of his touch; the sight of her trimmed grove for the first time (that area had no hair in Aincrad, for anyone), with her inviting vulva open to him, no shame in her face this time, light glistening off her folds like a precious stone.

What was new to him and hit him most strongly of all though was her fragrance, the strong perfume of her down there. That had been minimal in the fake reality of Aincrad but here, so close to its source, the scent hit him like a hammer (though he now realised there had been traces of it noticeable since they had started exploring each other). Exotic flowers with a musk overtone that mainlined straight into his hormones, a fragrance that was utterly unique and captivating. 

Mouth watering, he moved in to taste her there for the first time in a world with real flavour, but with a sharp movement and power in her thighs, Asuna flipped him to the side onto his back, half on the bed now holding her body above him. She shook her head. 

"Uh huh, not yet. Two times already, and giving is as good as receiving. It's my turn to be in charge". She climbed off Kirito and off the bed, giving him a hand up so he could sit on the edge of it. On her knees, she pushed his legs apart with surprising force, examined his own dark curls before locking eyes with him and daintily licked the angry red head of his member, slick from the excitement she had given it earlier. He groaned, and said 2 words. "Please, Asuna-san!" 

Needing no further encouragement, fondling his testicles with one hand, she took his tip in her warm, wet mouth.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kirito couldn't contain his groans any longer. The same act in SAO had been beautiful as well, but still a different sensation, and the image of his partner between his legs enjoying his engorged manhood, her beautiful face content and her gorgeous, luminous hazel eyes staring into his soul, it was nearly enough to take him to the edge again. She disengaged to remark that "it" really did taste as well as look like meat, before licking down his entire length, relishing the taste and feel of different parts of it, then engulfing more of it in her hot mouth and beginning to nod her head and lap with her tongue.

 

As she took him deeper and deeper with growing enthusiasm, Kirito felt his desperate climax approaching, driven on by the appreciative humming Asuna was producing between hungry breaths. Reaching his limit, feeling the tension in his sack hitting breaking point, he gasped out a hasty warning, but she did not relent. He erupted suddenly, grunting with sweet release as he pumped strings of his seed into her mouth and throat. Having not done this before, he wasn't sure what Asuna would do next, but hungrily and happily she gulped the mouthful down, and answered his shocked expression with:

"What? I, uh, wanted to know how it tastes, here in the real world. It's really not that bad, your thing all meaty and then the next bit wasn't bitter like I've heard from some other girls."

Smiling at the thoughtful look on her face, he touched her chin, and pulled her up to her feet for a lingering kiss, tasting the trace of his climax on her lips. Mostly salt, as far as he could tell. Then he lifted her by her ripe hips, spinning her into a lying position on the luxurious bed to repay the favour, paying her breasts some more attention with his tongue before bringing his head between her thighs to worship her. 

 

He drank in her scent again, intoxicated, and feasted on the honeysuckle dew across her mons. Asuna was a steamy marsh down below, reeking of desire and readiness, needily grabbing Kirito's dark tussles of hair and holding him where she needed him as he lapped and supped at her most sacred of places, tasting her sweet and subtle waters for the first time. Taste and smell were something the intimacy module in SAO had been sorely missing, as Kirito found himself enraptured by both in the sanctum of his beloved's sex, his enthusiasm for her flavour exceeded only by his enthusiasm to make more of the cries escaping her ecstatic lips. 

Brutally quickly, Asuna was bucking again in the throes of another orgasm, almost grinding his face into her molten core as he added two fingers inside her to fill her touch her other most sensitive spot as his tongue teased then bathed her clitoris, showing her no mercy and driving her to yet another orgasm. Just as she came, he decided to make things more adventurous, remembering that to her deep embarrassment he had played with her puckered anus in their last time together in Aincrad, the taboo as well as feel of it turning on the mortified woman immensely.  Now he used his free hand's finger to press gently but firmly on that hole, not hard enough to penetrate her but to apply tantalising pressure and then to rub and wiggle his digit just at her entrance. Asuna exploded.

"Oh! Oh! Yes! Kiritoooo, don't stop, that's so naughty but don't stop!"

Her shuddering jerks and lust-filled pleas had within minutes re-energized Kirito's own drive, and he was rock hard once more.

"Can I..?"

"Fill me up again with your thing, again, Kirito. Make me yours forever here as well. Just go gentle."

"I want this so much, Asuna. You are mine, and I am yours. Forever"

Groaning, she desperately fumbled with shaking hands to line him up with her passage, its openness calling him. Slowly and gently, savouring her blissful whimpers, he eased himself in.


	6. Chapter 6

Ever so slowly, aware that in this place she was still a virgin and might have her maidenhead, he eased inside off her, and felt the released sigh of breath as her whole body tensed and then relaxed.

"Are you ok, my love?" 

"Yes, oh, don't stop. Make me yours. You're filling me up so good"

With her encouragement, and further encouraging kisses peppered on his neck, he started to thrust tenderly, relishing the molten sensation around his manhood, the tight embrace of her secret centre with its wet heat, a perfect fit for him. Every movement produced a moan from Asuna's responsive mouth, until she gave a plea to go faster. 

He happily complied, and she rocked her pelvis to meet him in time, all the while as he stroked and explored her crevasses with his eager hands, and she grabbed his buttocks, their mingled voices growing louder as the squelching of their mingled parts produced more and more embarrassing noises that both were too far gone to care about. Feeling the tension rebuilding in her muscles as well as in the tightness around his penis, he moved more and more deeply inside her, feeling the embrace of her around him. Knowing she was close again, he took one hot hand to massage her inviting breast, pinching her perfect nipple, as the other reached their point of conjoining, sticky with sweat and the waters of their mutual desire, and gently rubbed then accelerated in circles over her nub, breaking her barrier once more. The sound and squeezing of her climax nearly broke his own dam, but he focused his mind and drove on through, going harder yet at her needy insistence, one finger invading her now damp back passage once more. Asuna cried out loud, scratching his back and biting his lip not quite hard enough to draw blood. Pulling back as a second peak to her climax coursed through her, a drawn out ecstasy, she drew out his name, bucking her hips. 

"Kiiirrriiiitooo!"

Panting, she went floppy in his arms, and he eased off in concern until she weakly opened her hazel eyes and smiled. 

"Did I hurt you?" 

"Hurt me? That was better even than before, you fit me perfectly." She smirked, a mix of shyness and slyness there. "Your really big, um, thingy, didn't exact hurt things either. But yet again I've been getting all the pleasure. Turn me over, pull my hair gently, and take me hard from behind, until you fill me up with your cum"

Those words almost stripped him off all self-control. "Ah, uh, are you sure?!"

A resolute flicker of temper sprung into her face, something he remembered well from many times in SAO. "I said so, didn't I?" She turned as crimson as her panties now. "Don't make me say it out loud again, but as long as you aren't rough, I like you doing me hard. I like you taking control, sometimes. I like you touching me behind, even if it's naughty. Gentle, um, is sometimes best but now I want you to remind me of the powerful Black Swordsman".

Taking in her beauty once more, he slipped out, enjoying her gasp as her body saddened at its sudden emptiness, and the longing look she gave his now drenched cock, half licking her lips, all the serenity and propriety of her public face gone as locked eyes filled with lust with his. At his command, clearly relishing his command, she slowly turned over, knees on the mattress, perfect orbs of her soft but muscular gluteals lifted in the air, chest pressed onto the bed, the sideways smile of her now gleaming, soaked lower lips inviting him in. Leaning over her, he filled her up, pressed one thumb again into her anus, as he pumped into her building up a pace. His other thumb started in her hungry mouth where she sucked and bit down on it, muffling her groans, and then he used it and his other fingers to grope one breast, then squeeze her shoulder just wear it met her neck. She shuddered, and as she had asked, he took hold of her hair, not yanking but applying light pressure as she cried out his name and then the syllables of it time after time and he exploded, seed filling her through her entire depth and running out. Surprising him once more, even knowing that her demure nature was only one facet of her, she then casually licked him member clean of her. "I don't taste bad either". That one came with a blush. 

They still had hours tonight and in the morning, and both knew they would use them, amazed at how incredible this had been together and knowing now they had started it with the chemistry and pheromone musk of real bodies, they would not be stopping any time soon. However, right now, huge amounts of energy and collected tension released, they naturally, without needing words, wrapped each other up, Kirito hugging beneath her breast as she pushed her rear back into him, him nuzzling her neck. Sleep took them both, rest after this second first time.


End file.
